Sarah's Letters to Bill
by TahnDawg
Summary: Sarah is in her fourth year. This is a series of letters between her and her Pen Pal, Bill Weasley.
1. Dear Bill

_1/09/94_

_Dear Bill,_

_When I got on the train this morning Cedric didn't even notice me. I called out and said hi but he just looked right past me. And then I literally ran into Draco Malfoy. He told me "Watch where you're going you stupid Australian mudblood whore". I mean yeah I'm a ditz but that doesn't make me stupid, and I may have hooked up with a lot of guys but that doesn't make me a whore. Who does he think he is insulting everyone and thinking he can get away with it forever? I hate him so much! Next time he says anything mean to me, I'm gonna kick him in the balls. Assuming he has any. And where did Cedric get the idea he could ignore me? He ended it but he doesn't need to be rude._

_Yours in need_

_Sarah_

_P.S. How was the World Cup? Pani, Seamus and Ginny said it was great._


	2. Your Unqualified Shrink

_3/09/94_

_Dear Sarah_

_Good on you. Don't take any crap from Malfoy. __**He's**__ the stupid whore. Cedric has no right to ignore you but he probably didn't hear you call out on the platform, so try and catch him between classes or on the weekend. Hope your enjoying your first week of term._

_Your Unqualified Shrink_

_Bill_

_P.S. Yeah the World Cup was great._


	3. Potential Model

_19/10/94_

_Dear Bill_

_Thanks for your last letter. It really gave me a morale boost. Cedric and I are talking again! You were right he didn't hear me on the platform. Have you heard about the Triwizard Tournament? Fred, George and Lee are trying to find away to enter. Pani has a bad feeling about Cedric entering the tournament. She asked me to try and talk him out of it, but I told her she should do it herself because he probably wouldn't listen to me. Pani and Colin are starting a school magazine and want me to do a photo shoot for them. I don't know whether I should or not. What do you think? Oh, Seamus is back with the Firewhisky. Got to go. We're playing a few games._

_Potential model_

_Sarah_


	4. Warnings

_21/10/94_

_Dear Sarah_

_I'm glad I made you feel better and I have some stern advice from Mum for the twins: 'You are in no way to enter such a dangerous Tournament!' Those were her exact words, be sure to pass it on. _

_As for this photo shoot I reckon you should go for it, you've got the body for it (even if you are only 14) and it's a brilliant opportunity. But what I'm concerned about is you lot drinking at your age. Sure Butterbeer's fine but Firewhisky is much too strong for a 14 year old. I'm not going to rant on but please, for your own health and safety, don't drink something that strong too often._

_Concerned for you_

_Bill_


	5. Transltes as

_1/11/94_

_Dear Bill_

_No need to get into a strop. It was only two bottles between the sixth and seventh years and a select few younger students that got to join in. I had ONE glass unlike Lee who had quite a few more than that. Fred and George had to help him up to their dorm and all those there swore to watch out for each other. That's how Lee had so much no-one was watching how much he was drinking._

_I passed on the message from your mother and they said her advice is 'duly noted' which I think translates as 'thanks for the warning but we're doing it any way'. Oh and the twins also said to ask you not to mention the drinking to your mother._

_Now last night they announced the champions. Somehow Harry's name came out of the cup. Every one thinks he fooled it some how but he says he didn't. He and Ron had a fight about it and now they aren't talking. It seems only me; Hermione and Pani are sticking by him. Everyone else is talking about him behind his back. The other Hogwarts champion is Cedric. Pani says she warned him but he didn't listen to her. The other two champions are Viktor Krum (the Bulgarian seeker) from Durmstrang and a very pretty girl named Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons. Ron reckons she's part Veela._

_I took the photo shoot opportunity. Pani is going to be doing a lot of stuff on the tournament like there's going to be an interview with the champions and a photo shoot. My photo shoot was really fun. Ok I better finish up Luna's come to help me with my potions homework._

_Loving being back_

_Sarah_

_P.S. I got a letter from Charlie and he says he'll be here before the first task. Is he really going to be here?_


	6. Charlie's going to be there

_3/11/94_

_Dear Sarah_

_I wasn't getting into a strop; I was being a good friend and looking out for you. And you can tell Fred and George I haven't told mum, this time. I know mum's all emotional over the article Rita Skeeter wrote. Harry didn't say all that did he? I'm glad the photo shoot went well you'll have to send me a copy of the magazine. I'm glad your sticking by Harry. He needs all the support he can get._

_Love_

_Bill_

_P.S. Charlie is going to be there. I am not saying any more._


	7. Oh My Goodness

_25/11/94_

_Dear Bill_

_No, Harry didn't say all of that. The twins say thanks and next time they'll write they're own letter to you (only because I went psycho at them). _

_But on to the First Task._

_Bloody hell! Dragons! Oh My Goodness! I should have taken the fact that Charlie said he was going to be here and put the dots together. All the Champions went really well. But in my opinion Harry was the best. You might have already heard from Charlie but Harry's flying was brilliant. Goodness I am still too shocked to describe it properly. But in other good news Harry and Ron are talking again!! I'm glad they sorted things out; I don't like seeing them unhappy. Got to go I have a shoot soon._

_Flabbergasted_

_Sarah_


	8. wink wink nudge nudge

_29/11/94_

_Dear Sarah _

_I didn't think Harry said all that. I know about the Dragons, Charlie told me. He also told me about Harry's performance. Merlin, I wish I was there to see it myself. And its good Harry and Ron are talking again. _

_But methinks some little lady I know has a thing for Mr Potter -wink wink nudge nudge-. Oh and thanks for sending me a copy of the magazine Colin, Pani and the team are really talented. All right I better get going._

_Hope you got the hint_

_Bill_


	9. Short 'n' Sweet

_15/12/94_

_Dear Bill_

_The team says thanks. And if you're suggesting I have a thing for Harry, Bill Weasley, you're sadly mistaken. But anyway, McGonagall announced that there'll be a Ball on Christmas Day. Harry's all upset about it because 1) he has to Dance and 2) He needs a partner. I told him he shouldn't worry about it. Dean has already asked me. I wanted to go with someone nice so I said I'd go with him. Uh-Oh Pavarti is close I have to hide._

_Short 'n' Sweet_

_Sarah_


	10. Bill's Bored

_20/12/94_

_Dear Sarah_

_I was not suggesting…… Ok yes I was, but Sarah, Pani tells me you go on about Harry a lot. You're right about this ball thing though he shouldn't worry about it. Pani has been sending me copies of 'The Hogwarts Inquisitor' as they're published. You know that black and red dress you wore for the formal issue; you should wear that to the ball… without the gloves._

_And why are you hiding from Pavarti?_

_Bored_

_Bill_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A.N. The link for Sarah's Dress is on my Author page.


	11. Merry Christmas

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N. Sorry it's been so long since I updated this guys. Life is Chaotic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_23/12/94_

_Dear Bill_

_Pani can talk. She goes on about Harry more than I do. _

_I am going to wear that dress though. Cedric said he'd save me a dance. Actually a lot of guys have been asking me to go with them to the ball. Meh they're all like sixth years and only have one thing on their minds anyway._

_I was hiding from Pavarti cause she thought I needed a make over an was attempting to hunt me down so she and Lavender could give me one, but last night they were going on about how many guys had asked them to the ball, they couldn't believe how many guys had asked me when I told them. _

_Harry and Ron don't have dates yet. I'm not surprised though. Harry wants to go with Cho Chang, but she's going with Cedric and I think Ron wants to go with Hermione, but she's going with __**Viktor Krum.**__ Yay for 'Mione!!_

_Fred had a big row with Lee because Fred asked Angelina to the Ball  
(and she said yes by the way) when Lee has wanted to ask her out for ages. Fred said, and I quote, "You didn't have the guts to ask her so I did." It went on for ages until some fifth year… um what's his name? ... Cormac McLaggen stepped in. I told Lee I'd save him a dance if he wanted. He slept in the common room that night, Stayed up most of the night talking with Pani._

_Oh well best be of to Bed._

_Merry Christmas_

_Sarah_


	12. Questions

_27/12/94_

_Dear Sarah_

_Really now, Well I'm sorry but I'll have to side with Pani._

_I hope you had a good time with Dean. Did you end up dancing with Cedric and Lee? I'm sure everything went well. I'm not surprised a lot of guys have been asking you out, you are a good looking girl (Pavarti's wrong you don't need a Makeover) Did Harry and Ron get dates? Did Ron look funny in his dress robes?_

_I know about Fred's argument with Lee. George wrote and told me. What Fred said was tactless but if Lee wanted to go to the Ball with Angelina he should have asked sooner._

_Well I better Go_

_Bill_


	13. Ball

A.N: I know it's been a long wait '_Dodges Pretzels'_ but I've been waiting for my collaboration buddy _NinjaWizardFred_ to update her fic '_Love, Heaven'_. Ok? Well on with the show.

AN2: A very big thanx to _NinjaWizardFred _for being my colab buddy.

_30/12/94_

_Dear Bill_

_Fine you side with her._

_The ball was awesome. Dean was so sweet. I had so much fun. It actually went along rather smoothly. I danced for a bit then took a break with my mate Celestyn (She was George's date), who stuffed her face with crackers, and talked with Pani a little bit._

_Oh Fred is so nasty. He pretended to be George as a joke and upset Celestyn who fought with George who ended up arguing with Fred. Now they aren't talking. Gah the troubles of being a teen. _

_Thanks for disagreeing with Pavarti too. Harry actually ended up going with Pavarti and Ron went with her twin Padma. I tried very hard not to laugh at Ron when I first saw him._

_(Almost) Happy New Year_

_Sarah_


	14. New Year

_1/1/95_

_Dear Sarah_

_I do side with her. _

_I'm glad you had a good time. I hope the boys behaved (I bet they didn't). Celestyn sounds like a better date for Ron. _

_Pani sent me pictures from the ball. All the blokes over here pissed themselves at the sight of my littlest brother. _

_F.a.G (Fred and George) need to stop fighting though it isn't healthy._

_Holy shit my supervisor's coming._

_Happy New Year_

_Bill_

_P.S. I may be turning up a little later in the year._


	15. Snakes

_4/1/95_

_Dear Bill_

_You shouldn't be writing to me when you're meant to be working _

_Most of the boys behaved. And what you said about Celestyn was nasty._

_I think the boys have made up._

_Oooh you're coming up? awesome._

_I forgot to tell you before Ron and Hermione had a huge fight after the ball. Something to do with Krum……… I think._

_Shit there are snakes coming better wrap this up._

_Sarah_


	16. Counting

AN: Gosh it's been a while. oops. but any way

_7/1/95_

_Dear Sarah_

_Snakes? Oh you mean Slytherins._

_Oh and Sarah. How's Harry eh? Eh?_

_I'll stop now. _

_Ron want's to go out with Hermione so badly it's funny. _

_But yeah not much else to say._

_Counting down the days._

_Bill_


	17. Potions

_19/1/95_

_Dear Bill_

_If you want to know how Harry is ask Pani or better yet write to him yourself._

_Sorry it took so long to write back, I got busy with schoolwork and photo shoots and Dean. Not to mention helping your twin brothers get up to no good._

_Sorry bout that first line too Lavender is really irritating lately. I just finished arguing with her about Seamus, he finally grew some balls and broke it off with her._

_Damn Snape just turned up better finish this so he doesn't confiscate it._

_In Potions_

_Sarah _


End file.
